User talk:Jäzzi
Quote Was just poking around and I saw your word bubble quote "People talk about me, and the funny thing is, they think I care.". Love it :P -MINISH LINK WHOSE GODDAMN COMPUTER SIGNED HIM OUT OH GOD! That's from when I was still using the template for the word bubble. *hides face in embarrassment* --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 19:45, December 8, 2010 (UTC) IRC Sorry, my connection to the IRC died. When I try and go back there (http://webchat.freenode.net/), it says "invalid URL". Whatever I try on that other site (http://portalzona.com/cgi-bin/cgiirc/irc.cgi) ends up saying -NickServ- This nickname is registered. Please choose a different nickname, or identify via /msg NickServ identify . -NickServ- Invalid password for something. *** frigg requested CTCP VERSION from something: *** #Zeldapedia-IRC Cannot join channel (+b) - you are banned ???--Fierce Deku (talk) 03:30, December 11, 2010 (UTC) :Same thing: Invalid URL The requested URL "/?channels=Zeldapedia-IRC", is invalid. Reference #9.4eec54b8.1292038581.180402f Yeah, I figured I wasn't really banned. That's what it usually says if I try to get in that way. The webchat.freenode.net has messed up on me before, but it's a different error this time.--Fierce Deku (talk) 03:39, December 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes. ^That invalid URL thing is the first thing that comes up when I follow that link (since I fell off the ICR anyway, it worked fine before which is how I got in originally).--Fierce Deku (talk) 03:47, December 11, 2010 (UTC) :::I eventually downloaded Chatzilla like you said and logged in fine (it was pretty late by the time I did so you were gone). Thanks for the help.--Fierce Deku (talk) 06:33, December 11, 2010 (UTC) ToC Aside from the original image placement, you did a good job with it this week (colors included). You are getting much better at it (way better than I usually do at least). --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:30, December 13, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you very much! (CONFIDENCE BOOST GET!) I was confused with the image placement because I didn't know if they could be on top of each other. Thanks for the compliment! --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 01:34, December 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Well I know you asked me how you did a few weeks ago, so I was just noting the progress. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:35, December 13, 2010 (UTC) :::I always seem to have the most trouble with the colors and the intro. Getting better with the colors, intros are getting somewhere. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 01:43, December 13, 2010 (UTC) hai i haz .js //ALL HAIL sannse $(document).ready(function() { //until wikia loads global.css in new skin $('head').append(' '); //oasis stuff $('.WikiaHeader nav > ul > li:last-child').html(); $('.WikiaLogo a').attr('href','http://c.wikia.com/wiki/Special:RecentChanges'); $('adata-id="wikiactivity"').attr('href','/wiki/Special:RecentChanges').html('Recent Changes'); $('form#WikiaSearch').remove();$('.WikiaHeader nav > ul > li:last-child').html(' ').show(); $('.WikiaHeader nav > ul > li:last-child').append(' Msgs UC W.A. EC '); } --Sactage Talk Eyesoar why did you undo my edit? --[[User:Lynel|'Lynel']] (talk) 19:22, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Block Quotations I'm sorry if I overstepped my boundaries by changing the quotation template, but I was merely following the Wikipedia Manual of Style and general grammar rules. I'm not trying to be rude or anything, I just wanted things to look more correct. Here are the Wikipedia references that I was trying to follow: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Manual_of_Style#Block_quotations http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Template:Quote I wasn't aware that you're not allowed to "touch" templates unless you're trusted with these things, but I was once a very frequent editor here a year or two ago and I was just taking a peep back at the site. I thought I'd try to help out with a few things—I'm not trying to mess anything up. M. H. Avril (talk) 01:13, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :Well it's just the fact that someone could go around screwing with all the templates, and that you shouldn't really touch them before you know what you're doing. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 01:36, December 20, 2010 (UTC) IRC concerns? WMM has informed me that you wanted to get in touch with me recently on the IRC. If it is something urgent, and I can't be found on the IRC at the time, you could always leave me a message on my talk page here or at community central. I check all messages I receive on other wikis, and I usually reply within a day. I will try to be in the BioShock Wiki IRC channel every evening this week if you need to contact me. ~ Gardimuer { ʈalk } 07:30, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Personal Pics IRC Please come on the IRC (or at least personal chat me on the IRC) or Skype. The 04:18, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Sorry to bother you, but i noticed i am banned from the irc. Im not asking you to unban me (but that would be nice), but can you at least tell me why? /\/\r.6r33|\| |-|@T (talk) 18:08, December 29, 2010 (UTC) IRC Ditto to Greenhat's message, except I'd like to be unbanned as well. -- Haru Mclean Namikaze Kana: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn :Your passive aggressiveness has failed to offend me, Jazz. I hadn't known that the channel had been disabled, and I wondered whether you had moved to Zeldapedia-IRC or not. -- Haru Mclean Namikaze Kana: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn We must have different ideas of what an offense is, then. -- Haru Mclean Namikaze Kana: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn